This grant application is a seven year renewal for continuing support of a General Clinical Research Center for Children, located in Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh. The facilities include a six- bed unit and supporting core laboratory. The personnel include specially trained research nurses, nurses aides, laboratory technicians, a secretary and program director.